


Markers and Mustaches

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Friendship, Soulmate AU, also the title, i really don't know what's happening either, if you figure it out, let me know, mlfandomweek, this is a trainwreck, title change: step inside my heart > markers and mustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette held the the marker to her face, and Sabine watched on with fear.</p><p>“Marinette, no!” But she was too late. Marinette had drawn a full, curling mustache on her lovely face.</p><p>She giggled, pigtails bouncing. “Mama, I look like Papa now!”</p><p>“Mama?” Marinette tugged gently on a lock of Sabine’s hair.</p><p>“Yes, <i>cherie</i>?”</p><p>“Why does he have Papa’s mustache too?” Marinette pointed at Adrien whose face was pressed against the glass protecting the pastries, green eyes wide.</p><p>Sabine had to do a double take but sure enough, Adrien was sporting a marker-drawn mustache identical to her own daughter’s.</p><p>“Well, Madame,” Adrien’s mother laughed. “Seems like our children are meant for each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markers and Mustaches

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay I don't know what this is but happy ml fandom week everyone!!!! I hope you enjoy this absolute trainwreck it's a childhood friends AU and a soulmate AU where if you write on your skin it shows up on your soulmate's!!! also there are time jumps but I note them before the section it's just a trainwreck okay

_Age: 6_

“Hello! Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie and Patisserie!” Sabine smiled at the beautiful woman who stepped in through the door with a child holding her hand.

“Hello!” The woman’s voice was bright and had this lovely melodic tune to it. “Adrien, say hi to the nice woman.”

Adrien seemed to be around Sabine’s own daughter’s age. He had a wide, toothy smile as he exclaimed his “Hi!”

Sabine smiled. “Well, hello there, monseur.”

“Sorry, it’s nearly closing time, isn’t it? Adrien insisted on getting some sweets home, I hope you don’t mind.” the woman smiled apologetically.

“I lost my tooth today!” Adrien grinned, showing off his missing tooth.

“I see that!” Sabine laughed. “It’s no trouble, my daughter is the same way. Any special pastry in mind?”

Adrien eyebrows drew together in his concentration. “Mama, what are those circle ones called? The sandwich circle ones! Green sandwich circle ones!”

Sabine couldn’t help her giggle. “Oh, he’s a cutie. How many macarons would you like?”

Adoration was painted across the woman’s face as she smiled at her son. “A dozen, if you have them.”

A loud bang from the backroom interrupted their conversation. Giggles and groaning followed, then the ever-familiar sound of Sabine’s husband laughing heartily.

“C’mere you little-” Tom’s voice.

Squeals and giggles that Sabine knew all too well.

Marinette bounced out of the backroom, Tom’s smile on her face. A marker was gripped in her tiny hands, her dress already having been ruined.

“Oh, Marinette,” Sabine tutted but that grin on her daughter’s face couldn’t keep a smile off her own face.

Marinette held the the marker to her face, and Sabine watched on with fear.

“Marinette, no!” But she was too late. Marinette had drawn a full, curling mustache on her lovely face.

She giggled, pigtails bouncing. “Mama, I look like Papa now!”

Sabine plucked the marker from her hands, hoisting her up. “I am so sorry for the noise, Madame, consider a half dozen free for the trouble.”

The woman laughed. “No, no, your daughter is absolutely adorable and quite the artist. I insist, I’ll pay the full bill.”

“Mama?” Marinette tugged gently on a lock of Sabine’s hair.

“Yes, _cherie_?”

“Why does he have Papa’s mustache too?” Marinette pointed at Adrien whose face was pressed against the glass protecting the pastries, green eyes wide.

Sabine had to do a double take but sure enough, Adrien was sporting a marker-drawn mustache identical to her own daughter’s.

“Well, Madame,” Adrien’s mother laughed. “Seems like our children are meant for each other.”

“Please, call me Sabine.” Sabine smiled.

“Emilie.”

~

_Age: 10_

The best thing about Marinette was that she knew him, in and out.

She knew when someone was bothering him a little too much but he was too polite to say anything. She knew when he needed time alone. She knew what he needed before he even needed it.

So she was the only one allowed in his room for the week, for the month, for forever.

His father, Nathalie, Chloe, everyone was locked out except Marinette.

At least for this week.

Adrien needed time. Time away from everyone to come to terms with what had just happened.

How could he keep Marinette out? His soulmate, his best friend, his _very persistent_ soulmate best friend.

His arms, legs, stomach, and pretty much any surface area Marinette could find on her own body was all inked up with her notes.

_Are you okay?_

_Adrien, I’m sorry._

_Adrien let me in._

_Come on you don’t need to be alone._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

After the twenty-millionth _Adrien_ on his skin he finally wrote back.

_Marinette please. No._

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see _her._

He didn’t want to see anyone.

He didn’t want anyone around. Why couldn’t Adrien wallow in his own pity and guilt and hurt? Why did he need sweet, bright Marinette peeking through his rainclouds?

 _It’s not helping you to hole yourself up in there._ She wrote back.

When Marinette wrote on her skin, he could feel the pen on his own. Often he could tell her mood from the feeling. Usually it was the lightest touch, a tiny little tickle that felt light and happy and excitable, just like Marinette. Sometimes the touch was heavy and the lines were dark which meant she was angry or upset.

Now, the pen seemed to scratch at his skin.

She was agitated. Frustrated. At him.

 _Great. My mother’s dead, my father won’t even visit me, and my soulmate is mad at me._ He thought bitterly.

Adrien reached for his favorite scream pillow.

_Adrien, please let me in. Don’t do this to yourself._

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes before rolling from his bed and opening the door. The moment he unlocked the door, it was flung open and he was enveloped in the warm, comforting presence that was Marinette.

Her hands were in his hair, her grip on him was tight. “Marinette,” he sighed.

“You’re coming to the bakery with me.” she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly, letting her lead him away.

~

 

_Age: 15_

_How am I gonna keep this from Adrien?_ Marinette worried at her lip, staring at the empty box in front of her.

“You’re thinking about something.” Tikki nudged her arm. “Really, Stoneheart was absolutely amazing, one of the best first times I’ve seen! I’m really proud of you Marinette.”

Marinette sighed, flopping down on her bed. “It’s not that, Tikki.”

“Then, what is it?”

“Are Ladybugs and Chats usually soulmates?” Marinette rolled over, pressing her face into a pillow.

“Well, more often than not, yes they are. There are rare cases in which they have other soulmates but the cat and bug were made together. Made for each other. It doesn’t have to be romantic though!” Tikki stroked Marinette’s cheek absently.

Marinette sighed. “My soulmate is my best friend, Tikki. And I don’t know how long I can keep you, Ladybug, from him.”

Tikki giggled. “You’ll figure it out, Marinette.”

~

“Wow, Ladybug,” Adrien sighed, flopping down on his bed.

Plagg landed on his chest, dropping cheese crumbs here and there. “Yeah, yeah, you love her, you want her forever, you’ll love her no matter who’s under her mask, I get it, all my kittens fall in love with her.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m not in love with her. I’ve already found my soulmate.”

“Are you in love with your soulmate?” Plagg’s eyes brightened before he made a face. “Not that I care.”

“I… don’t know. Mari is the best thing in my life. We’re meant for each other in so many more ways than what they tell us about this soulmate thing. We’ve gotten through a lot together.” Adrien sighed, blue eyes taking over his thoughts. “I love her. But I don’t know if I’m in love with her.”

“Yeah… I don’t care. Got anymore camembert?”

~

_Age: 16_

_What’s up?_ Adrien’s message appeared on her skin.

“Why are you writing when you could just talk, dork.” Marinette laughed, plucking the pen from his hand.

“You just look… distracted.” His green eyes peered at her from over his mug of tea.

 _Being in love with your soulmate is a good thing, Marinette, get it together._ Marinette thought to herself. “Err, well, with all the weird attacks going on…”

Was that… panic flashing in his eyes? “Oh, well I’m sure Ladybug has it covered. She’s pretty amazing.”

 _He’s called you amazing ten thousand times shut up._ She scolded her racing heart. “And Chat, she’d be nothing without Chat.”

Something else flashed in his green eyes, red painted on his cheeks. “You’re sure there’s nothing else?”

 _I’m in love with you but it feels wrong even though we know we’re made for each other_. “Yeah, I’m fine, dork.”

~

Okay, so maybe Chat was in love with Ladybug.

Helplessly, hopelessly in love with this girl and he really couldn’t at all figure out why. Marinette was his soulmate, they were quite literally made for each other.

But maybe Ladybug and Chat were made to be together too. Maybe this magic stuff overroad soulmate stuff?

It wasn’t likely and he couldn’t get anything out of Plagg so he settled for just being confused forever.

“You’re distracted.” Ladybug laughed quietly, head tilted.

“Do you have a soulmate, my Lady?” Chat sighed.

Stars bloomed in her eyes as she lifted them to the sky. “Yes,” she breathed.

Well, that was a look of love if he’d ever seen one.

“Do you?”

Chat grinned. “My soulmate is my best friend. I could never ask for anyone better.”

It was true. He wouldn’t trade Marinette for anyone, even Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled. “You must drive them nuts.”

“I’ll have you know, Marinette loves my pun-” he gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“M-Marinette is y-your soulmate?” she whispered, eyes wide.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Then, she ran.

~

“Marinette pretends to like your puns because she likes the way your eyes light up when she laughs at them.”

They had let go of his admission to who his soulmate is for now. But Ladybug couldn’t. She had to say something. So feet dangling from the Eiffel Tower and her eyes to the horizon, she spoke.

“What?” his green eyes lifted to hers and suddenly it felt like a light had dressed her in its glow for the whole world to see.

“Marinette doesn’t really like your puns. She thinks they’re absolutely ridiculous.” she repeated.

“H-how would you-”

“Adrien all your puns are ridiculously stupid and so are you.” she fought her blush.

“B-But I don’t understand-”

She sighed and reached for the pen she hadn’t thought she’d needed to use. “Give me your face.”

“Wha-”

“Adrien. Trust me?” she whispered.

His green eyes searched hers before leaning close.

A deep breath slipped past her lips before she set her pen to his cheek, just below his mask. _I love you, dork._

“Marinette isn’t gonna- oh.” his eyes were locked on her skin, where surely her words were mirrored. _“Marinette.”_

She set her pen to under his nose and drew again. Long curling lines that mirrored each other.

He choked on the happy laugh that bubbled into his throat as he watched the mustache appear on her own skin and suddenly she was enveloped in Chat.

“Marinette,” he whispered.

“Adrien,” she whispered right back.

~

“My lady, my soulmate, my bestest friend in the whole wide world,” Adrien sang.

Marinette laughed, pushing him away with a finger to his nose. “You’re a dork.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“When will you get over this?” her eyes were bright and blue and happy.

“Absolutely never. Never never never will I ever get over the fact that I have the best soulmate in the whole wide world,” he was showering her with kisses now, trying to speak and kiss at the same time wasn’t exactly working.

“But you’re the best soulmate in the whole wide world.” she whined.

He beamed. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“I love you, too, Chat Noir.” her voice teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I don't know how to end things or write things or you know I just don't know how to do anything
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Tumblr: reyxa.tumblr.com


End file.
